The Dance
by Centroides
Summary: It turned out to be their favourite mission.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dance**

Chapter 1

"Don't get comfortable, Gentlemen."

"Aw Warden, we just got in. You can't expect us to go out again. We're tired. That last mission did us in, right guys." Goniff looked to the others for confirmation and got it. "An besides me foot 'urts. You stepped on it, remember." The smallest member of their unique team summed up their last mission to a tee. Garrison had stepped on him but only because Goniff had fallen asleep and fallen right in front of him. He had not had a chance to avoid stepping on him. Goniff had not missed a chance of reminding his leader of this occurrence.

"Yes, I know you're tired and Goniff, you're right, I guess you'd better sit this one out and rest that foot." Goniff looked startled then pleased. He grinned and sat gingerly on his cot making a big show of carefully lifting his foot up onto the cot. He lay back with an exaggerated groan.

"The rest of you get washed up and dressed. We have tickets to a charity dance being held in London. I'll see you all down stairs in half an hour. Goniff, you rest up that foot. I'll have one of the guards bring you up a tray. Stay off that foot and get some rest." He turned and headed for the door as Goniff's jaw dropped.

"Wa … Warden, wait a minute. You never said …"

"No, your right. I didn't say you had to stay here. You were the one who mentioned your foot. But .."

The other laughed out loud as Goniff blustered. "But a dance, I'm .. Me foot's not… I could still go you know, if it's for charity, I can sit .."

"All right Goniff, you can come too, but remember, be careful of that foot. We might just have somewhere to go tomorrow morning." Garrison watched as four pairs of seriously questioning eyes sudden turned his way. "We never know. Remember, half an hour and the bus leaves." He turned and left, pausing on the other side of the door to listen to the scrambling and eager talk from his cons. It had taken some persuasion on his part to get the brass to agree to let his men join the entertainment. They were still too new at this to be considered a success or not a flight risk. If they did screw up then he was in deep trouble. He knew they deserved a reward once in a while too. Let them have some fun. He walked back to his room to get ready.

The four clean and well dressed men had been impatiently waiting by the front door when he had come out of his office twenty eight minutes later.

"The rules, gentlemen, no fighting, no leaving the building once we get there, no guests returning with us. Any questions?" There weren't any so he pulled the door open and walked down the steps to the car. Chief automatically moved to the drivers door, Garrison the front passenger door and the others to the rear doors.

The trip to London was filled with plans and imagined delights mostly involving women. Garrison smiled. The men deserved some pleasure, they had so little when they were behind enemy lines. They put up with a lot of unpleasantries, cold, wet, being shot at … Now if they could all stay out of trouble. He snorted at the absurdity of that. They were like little boys when they were without the guards. He had been told to bringing a few but that would mean he didn't trust them. He didn't but as a show of good faith ….

The hall where the dance was to take place was packed. It did seem incongruous that in spite of the music coming from inside and all the cars parked around that there were no lights showing outside. Blackout conditions prevailed even for a party dance. Chief had to park some distance away and the men walked still eagerly talking. Garrison stopped then just outside the door. "Remember the rules. Any trouble and all of you will be in the stockade. Got that?" He looked each one in the eye, waiting until they acknowledged before moving to the next one.

Once inside it was a typical dance. The dance floor took up most of the room with long tables set up along both sides. Behind each table stood several women eagerly waiting to take a pence or shilling for a cup of punch or a bit of one of the many baked goods that were laid out on the tables. At the back was an area of tables and chairs. Many young couples were taking advantage of the music that was playing. It was a modern piece that was popular with the young people.

Garrison moved to the right. Maybe some punch and then he would patrol the room. He loved to dance but not to this music. He preferred a slow dance with a woman in his arms. He thought back to before the war. When he was a cadet at the Point they had had dances. He had met a very nice young woman, career Army, named Angela. She was tall, slender and an incredible dancer. Unfortunately she was transferred to Hawaii just before he graduated. They promised to stay in touch but with the war, it was hard to correspond on a regular basis. He moved to the nearest table, handed over his money and reached for a cup. Instead of getting a cup he got a handful of hand. Startled he looked up into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had seen in a long time. "I'm sorry, Miss.."

"That's all right, I wasn't looking where I was grabbing." She smiled a sad sweet smile."

"Here, let me." A suddenly flustered Lieutenant reached down and picked up a cup. "My names Craig." He didn't know why he said that, it just came out.

"Hello Craig," she said as she took the offered cup. Her voice was warm. "Thank you. My name's, Elizabeth."

Craig saw the smile and wanted to see it stay on her face. He reached blindly down to the table to get a cup for himself, not wanting to take his eyes from her. "Can I get you a sweet, or something?" He didn't want her to leave, at least not yet.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

"Which would you like? Maybe a cookie? Or a biscuit?"

"They all look so good, don't they. Maybe you could just pick one. Yes that one looks good," she said as his hand hovered over a tiny sandwich.

Craig picked it up, handed it to her and then fumbled with his change trying to remember which coins to give. The older woman manning the table took pity on him and reached over and took the correct coins. "There you go dearie."

"Would you like to dance?" It was a stupid thing to ask seeing as she had her hands full with a sandwich in one and a cup in the other but he had to say something to keep her from leaving.

She smiled that sad sweet smile and mumbled something as she turned away. Damn, he thought as he watched her walk over to one of the tables where a young man sat. Well, the night was young. Maybe check on the cons. He turned away and walked over to where he thought he saw Casino.

Casino smiled broadly. Women and music. He looked around and caught the eye of a young woman. She was starring at him with an interested look on her face. He returned the look and she moved in his direction. She was several inches shorter than he was but she was curved in all the right places. Her dark red dress clung to those curves as if it was a part of her. Below the hem were a pair of shapely legs supported by a pair of black high heels. Her body moved in time with the music as if she was dancing as she moved over to him. Casino's libido responded. "Well, hello there."

She lowered her lashes coyly as she neared him then looked up into his eyes. Hers were as dark as his, warm and inviting. What he took to be coy was her checking him out. She liked a man who responded to her. She didn't like men who were stiff and proper. She liked a man with passion. She watched him. Here was a man who knew how to please a woman, please her. "Hello." Her voice was as passionate as her body.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," she responded with a smile. Her smile grew as he reached out to take her right hand in his and then stepping behind her he placed his other hand on her waist. His touch was warm, his arms around her made her feel protected. The music had slowed so when they got out onto the floor he released her and she turned in his arms. His hands took up their former positions but this time she was facing him. She looked up into those warm brown eyes, saw the smile on his face, it was obvious that he was enjoying himself.

"What's your name, pretty lady?"

"Pretty Lady," she replied coyly.

"Oh it is, is it?" He liked a woman with a sense of fun. He liked to play too.

"So what's yours, handsome man?"

He dipped his head in acknowledgement. They danced.

Actor stood admiring the ladies, young and old. They had put the war and their troubles behind them, at least for the night, and were enjoying themselves. He watched two very young girls and thought back to some of the girls he had know when he was a lad. There had been happy times. He turned at the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Do you mind, you're blocking the way." Actor looked over to the young chap who obviously thought he was important. Though his clothes were of good quality they were too big on him. Big brothers hand me downs. That was fine but the tone of voice used by the upstart was impudent.

"Pardon me," said Actor in his best SS Commandant voice, his eyes taking on the cold hard look that had served him well. He was inwardly pleased as the young man visibly cringed and moved around him.

"That was well done."

Actor turned to see a tall elegant lady nod to him. Her auburn hair was pulled back and done up at the nape of her neck. Her black dress was simplicity at its best. The low neckline revealed smooth creamy skin accented by a simple gold necklace which matched her earrings. Her clear blue eyes were accentuated by dark lashes. A smile played about her eyes and her lips.

"Thank you, madam," he replied, dropping the commandant tone, instead reverting to his rich cultured voice as he nodded and turned fully in her direction. "May I offer you some refreshment?" as he gestured towards the table. "I am sorry the selection is so poor, but maybe a glass of fruit punch, 1944. I hear it is a good year for this local vintage."

She laughed gently and a smile lit her face. "Yes, that sounds fine as long as you will join me." Her eyebrows raised questioningly over twinkling eyes.

"I would be delighted."

Goniff grinned. He loved a party, women, dancing, laughter. Prison had been so dreary. But he was out now, out and free, well, sort of. The Warden and the others were not a bad lot. The Warden was a bit stiff and Actor pretended to be above them but he slipped every so often. Chief didn't play well but Casino was always good for fun. The two of them enjoyed a good lark. He scanned the room, where to start. Food first of course. He looked over the display and selected a cookie and a cup of punch. Moving aside he watched the dancers. They all looked to be having fun except one girl off to his right. She was definitely not having fun. The look on her face was dread until the music ended and relief appeared. The man she was dancing with was young, clumsy, nervous and trying too hard. No wonder she was not having fun. The young woman tried to move away so the man could leave but he moved with her much to her consternation. Goniff popped the last of the cookie in his mouth, put down his cup and made his move. Within seconds he was behind the young man and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in, my dear chap?" He watched the look of disappointment on the man's face, but he backed off and Goniff stepped in. She looked relieved but a bit dubious. "It's OK I promise not to step on your toes."

She smiled. The music started a slow dance. She looked disappointed so he smiled. Good thing Actor had taught him how to dance when he had to impersonate the rich guy. He took her in his arms and starting slowly they began to move. She was reluctant at first but gradually relaxed and moved with him. They were both disappointed when the music ended.

"Can I offer you a drink?" asked Goniff. He loved the feel of a woman in his arms but right now he wanted to get to know her. She nodded so he led her to the table and purchased two cups. Together they made their way to a vacant table with two chairs in the back.

Chief stood taking in the scene. It was crowded and noisy, just what he avoided most of the time. But not always. There was anonymity in a crowd, his was just another face here, but he didn't have to worry about that anymore. He was free now, not being hunted like before but habits were hard to break. Casino didn't seem to mind being front and centre and he was so glad that Goniff had looked like that spy that he had to impersonate. He could never have done that. He wandered through the crowd. The music stopped and a group of laughing people descended on the punch table. Chief tried to move past but he was caught up in the crowd. Some one jostled in front of him and a woman gasped in dismay as someone's punch sloshed down the sleeve of her dress. She half turned looking down in horror at her ruined dress, red punch on her pale blue dress. She opened her purse, pulled out and handkerchief and then held out her purse to where she thought her friend was. The purse was right in front of Chief and no one else was taking it so he took it and waited. She dabbed at her dress but the stain was too big. Her eyes filled with tears. She had borrowed the dress from a friend and now it was ruined. How would she ever tell her friend? How would she be able to pay to replace it? It was worth at least a month's salary. She wanted to run and hide her tears, her shame.

She looked up to see what her friend would say but Marilyn was not there. Where was she? Marilyn had her purse and she was gone, with her purse. She looked around in a panic but no Marilyn.

Chief saw the panic and understood. He held the purse out to her and she gratefully grabbed it back. There was not a lot in it except the key to her room at the boarding house and a little money for a phone call if necessary. Her Mother had drilled that into her before she left home to take the job in London. 'Always have enough money in your purse for a phone call in an emergency.' This was an emergency but there was no one to call. The only people she knew were Marilyn and she was here somewhere and Marilyn's parents but they were going to a movie and were to pick them up when it was over. She was stranded and miserable. She could walk back but it was too late to be out walking alone. Only one thing to do. Maybe she could try to get the stain out before it dried.

She fled to the washroom. She scrubbed and dabbed but it was not coming out. All she managed to do was get herself wetter.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dance**

**Chapter 2**

"Excuse me." Garrison heard the woman's voice but in the crowd it was hard to pinpoint where it was coming from. He glanced around and almost missed the woman waving from behind two very animated couples. It was Elizabeth. She was trying to get past the group. He waited, hoped? Yes, she ducked past them and looked to him. He smiled as she approached. "I was afraid you had left."

"No, but when I saw.."

"Oh," she smiled embarrassed, "that was my brother." Then the sadness crept into the smile. "He was just released from the hospital. I promised him a cup of punch."

What do you say to that. Obviously he was all right or they wouldn't have released him but … "Was he seriously injured?"

She saw the real concern in the furrows between his brows and the look in his eyes. But then he didn't know her brother. She had heard some of the neighbours say he had it coming, that it made up for all the trouble he had caused. They didn't know the truth about the man who was her brother. She couldn't look at him when she spoke so she turned away pretending to look out at the crowd. "The doctor said he would but it's so hard for him. They had to amputate his leg."

"I'm sorry." Yes, the warmth was there. It was regret, not pity. She had had enough of pity at the hospital. She had heard enough 'there's lots a man can do with only one leg' but not if the only thing you know how to do was work as a steeplejack.

"No matter. We all have crosses to bare and this is ours," she said with determination. "Let's not spoil a night out with my troubles. So, Craig, where are you stationed?" Stupid, her mind shouted. You know better than to ask that. Great way to end a conversation. "No, I know I'm not supposed to ask that. How about," and she searched for a neutral subject. She brightened and said, "How are you, tonight?"

Garrison knew family troubles and heartache . He knew what she was doing so he smiled broadly and replied. "I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm fine too." Then together they both said, "Would you like to dance?" They both laughed, the mood broken, and answered, "Yes." Taking her hand he led her out onto the dance floor. The first was a slow dance so he wrapped his arms about her and she settled into his embrace.

Once they were seated Goniff took a better look. She was small, slender with a narrow face but her eyes were full of mischief. Her dress was different from any he had seen. It reminded him of the dresses he had seen on some of the women in Yugoslavia.

"You never told me your name?" pure Eastender in spite of her dress.

"Names Rodney but my friends call me Goniff."

"Goniff?"

"Yeah," he said with a big grin, "cause I steal women' s 'earts."

She laughed. "I can see you're good at it."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "An' what's your name?"

"Victoria, but my friends call me Vickie."

They talked for a spell then wandered back to the floor when a slow piece started.

Chief waited. Finally she emerged looking very miserable. She saw him standing there and stopped afraid of what he was going to say. Was he going to make fun of her? Boys had not always been kind to her. Maybe he was going to offer her a ride home. No way that was going to happen She knew better than to accept rides from strangers.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"Yeah, sure I'm OK. Thanks." Outwardly she was calm but inside she wanted to scream, 'Do I look OK to you?' She knew it would do no good to take it out on a stranger, especially on such a handsome stranger. Oh well, he would leave then she could stop pretending but he didn't leave.

"Would you like some punch to drink," he asked seriously, "or are you sick of punch?" he finished with a smile.

She looked up into his eyes. He wasn't mocking her as she had expected. She had to laugh. If she didn't laugh she would cry. Mind you she was wet already what could a few more tears do. She put on a brave face and replied. "Maybe just half a glass. That way there'll be less for me to wear." He smiled again, such a warm smile.

"After you," he said as he gestured toward the dance hall. They made their way to the nearest table where he paid for two drinks. While he waited for his change he leaned in close to her ear so she could hear him over the music and the other patrons and asked if she would like to sit at one of the tables. She nodded. Carrying both cups he followed her until they found a table at the far back of the room. He placed the cups on the table then quickly pulled out the other chair.

"If you would like to sit here, your sleeve will be less noticeable."

She realized he was right and moved to the other chair that he held out for her. She stole a quick glance at his face. He was handsome, polite and considerate. Her heartbeat quickened.

Actor purchased two cups and a pair of cookies before nodding in the direction of an empty table. Placing the items on the table he pulled out a chair and waited for her to sit before seating himself. He watched her pick up her cup and take a sip. She was here alone or she would not have joined him but not having seen her other hand he could not be positive. He didn't want to be so obvious as to ask her if she was married, that would come in the conversation.

They exchanged names before moving on to where they were from. He had guessed southern France by her accent, slight as it was, and he was right. Though her English was flawless he knew the language of love and switched to French. He knew he had made the right decision when she looked momentarily startled then smiled and switched as well. Margarette went on to explain that her husband had been a minor official with the French government. He had been taken away and shot when the Germans came. Actor expressed his sympathy. She thanked him with a smile.

Wanting to take her mind from her sorrow he steered the conversation to theatre and then opera. It felt so good to talk to someone who enjoyed the finer things in life, in fact they had both attended the same opening night at the Vienna State Opera House three years before. When they had finished their treats he asked her to dance and she said she would be delighted. She was as talented a dancer as she was a conversationalist and being tall they were a perfect match. Actor noticed that as they danced the floor was becoming less crowded until he saw that people were stepping to the sidelines to watch them dance. He felt great and had the perfect partner for the show.

The two ended with a flourish as the music ended and the crowd applauded their approval. Margarette had not felt this alive since her husband had died. Her heart was pounding not only from the exertion but from the thrill of the dance, her partner's beauty, elegance and charm and the magic of the music which had always whisked her away. He, still holding her hand, looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. Together they bowed to the crowd and he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. She smiled and leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek. They walked off the floor.

"So Pretty Lady," Casino whispered in her ear, "You live nearby?" Casino knew the rules, no leaving the building but a man had to do what a man had to do. Besides it was an excuse to get even closer to this Chiquita. He liked how she smelled, like a woman. It had been a long time since he had held a real woman in his arms, smelled her perfume, nibbled on her ear lobe, felt her exhale and press against his body. If he wasn't careful he was going to get the two of them thrown out of here …. Then they would have to go to her place …hmmm. He hadn't realized he had vocalized the last sound because she repeated it in his ear and he melted. Oh God. If only … His hand slipped from her waist lower and …

The spell was broken when a hand magically appeared on his wrist moving his hand up and pressing it to her waist. OK, OK he would behave but a man had to …well, you know, try. That was Ok, the rest would have to wait. He wasn't terribly patient but .. He mentally shrugged.

The next piece was a modern faster piece but they continued to slow dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dance**

**Chapter 3**

The two sat in companionable silence, nursing their drinks. Chief told her his name and that he was an American. She said hers was Edith and where she was from.

"I hope you don't think I'm stupid, but where is that?"

"Please don't feel bad. The only people who have ever heard of it are the people who were born there. It's such a tiny place. When I got the job here the whole town turned out to wave good bye." She smiled ruefully.

She asked about America and he told her what he could. Then it was her turn to describe her home town. Eventually the conversation died. Chief was comfortable with her, but he was worried that maybe she wasn't. He didn't want her to leave. Besides she seemed more relaxed now than earlier when she came out of the bathroom. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was watching the dancers. Nothing ventured nothing gained. "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, I'm not really good at dancing. We didn't have any dances back home." She tried to sound casual but ended up meekly, "I never learned how."

It was the only way Chief could think of to touch her. He stood and offered her his hand. She was reluctant so he played his last card. "We could dance right here so no one could see me step all over your toes."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. She took his hand and stood. Carefully they took their positions and began to move to the music. Initially he felt her tremble but gradually she relaxed and followed his lead. Chief gently pulled her a little closer until their bodies were touching. Together they danced.

"You dance very well for someone who isn't very good." he kidded her when the music stopped.

She blushed and said, "I have a very good teacher."

The next piece to play was a fast one so they sat down. It pleased Chief greatly that when she did she made sure to pull her chair closer to his. He did the same and she smiled. Together they danced each slow dance and even slow danced cheek to cheek, to some of the faster music. By the time the dance was over they were sitting so close together that their arms and legs were touching.

When the final number wound down Chief turned his head to give her a kiss on the cheek but she turned at the same time and their lips met. Startled they both pulled back and laughed for only a moment. They looked into each others eyes, then closed them and kissed long and slow. Edith was in heaven, Mother would be scandalized by kissing on a first date but it felt so right.

Chief was at peace. He had wanted to kiss her when he had first met her. His wish had been granted. Together they walked hand in hand to get her coat and then to the underground. Chief knew he was not supposed to leave the building but he couldn't let her walk alone. Once underground she would be fine with all the other travellers but until then he would protect her. He pulled her aside just before she descended and they kissed again. As he watched her leave he was sad to see her go but happy that he had met her.

Craig and Elizabeth danced until the music ended. The crowd moved to the coat check when the dance was over but Craig and Elizabeth lingered, reluctant to leave. Finally they had no choice but head for the door. As they got closer the noise level increased and they had to lean in closer to be heard.

Elizabeth was the first to say it. "It has been a long time since I've had so much fun. Thank you, Craig."

"I can honestly say the same thing. Being with you has been a real pleasure." Her brother had left earlier so it was just the two of them. Together they walked out to where her friends had parked their car. They were the first to arrive so as they waited Craig leaned in closer once more and she turned to him. Their lips met and they kissed. Neither knew if they would ever see each other but for tonight they were happy.

As the last dance music wound down Goniff pulled her in tighter and kissed her. " Thank you for a wonderful night. Maybe I could see you again the next time I'm in town?"

"I'd like that very much, Goniff." She liked the name Rodney but his friends called him Goniff and now she counted herself as his friend, maybe a special friend. "Have you got a pencil? I'll give you my number."

He walked with her to get her coat and then stood with her at the stop until her bus came. Just as she was about to board she stood on tip toe and gave him a kiss. Goniff kissed her back and then stood waving as the bus pulled away. He clutched the scrap of paper with her number then tucked it into his wallet as he walked back to wait for the others.

The dance was ending whether Casino liked it or not. Maybe if he kept dancing, moving, swaying, bodies pressed together then it would never end. A man could hope. Bang. It was just a car back firing but it sounded like a cannon going off. The war. He had a part to do in the winning the war and no matter how long he stood there the war was not going away. He released his hold on her, she was just a little slower to copy but release she did. They stepped back and looked into each others eyes then closed them and kissed. Her arms slid up around his neck, her finger slipped through his hair. Casino's hand slid down past her waist cupping her buttocks. She didn't stop him this time. He crushed her body to his and revelled in the sensation. God what he wouldn't do for a room just for an hour, a night, a week. She was so woman and he was a man with needs.

The lights which had been dimmed came on in full force. Pretty Lady pulled back and Casino released her body but not her hand. He knew it was over and he probably would never see her again but just in case he asked, "Can I see you sometime?"

"Yes," she said with bedroom eyes, "sometime when we can be alone."

Casino growled warmly. Together they walked to the coat check, she retrieved her coat and he walked her to the car she and her friends had arrived in. A passionate kiss and she was gone.

After their exhibition on the floor both dancer were hot and tired, so Actor purchased two more cups of punch and led her to the side door. They stepped out side just for a moment and beheld a sight that caught their breath. The full moon had risen and was just clearing the trees. It's pale silver light turned the parking lot full of cars into a fairy land of giant mushroom caps. There wasn't a sound for a magical moment as Actor turned to Margarette and she to him. They placed their cups on the window ledge as she moved in closer and he put his arms around her. They kissed, a magical kiss, filled with the longing of two lonely people who have found each other even if it is for only one night. It lasted even when the music started up again. The music was the last dance. Together, holding each other closely, they danced the last waltz. When it ended, despite the chill in the air, both dancer were warm. But now the time of magic was over.

They picked up their cups and returned inside. Actor retrieved her wrap and waited until her cab arrived then kissed her hand. "I do not remember when I had such an enchanted time," he said while gazing into her eyes. This was not a con, he meant every word. "You have brought light to my life and given me memories that I will cherish forever. If I ever get into town again, may I have the pleasure of your company?"

"I too have had the time of my life and look forward to seeing you again. Until next time?"

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. She climbed into the cab, he shut the door and then stood watching the car pull away. He headed towards their car where he could see the others waiting

Each man was quiet on the way back to their base, reliving their memories, reviewing them so they would not forget. They all knew they would be facing some pretty gruesome sights ahead. They would need all the good ones they had just to tide them over.


End file.
